Ice Age 2: The Meltdown
by Pilko95
Summary: What if Manny and Sid missed the humans at Glacier Pass? This is my re-write of the reunion scene in Ice Age and of Ice Age 2: The Meltdown if Roshan/Pinky had still been with the herd.
1. Prologue: Reunited

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Ice Age**_**. **_**Ice Age**_** is owned by **_**Twentieth Century Fox**_**. All dialogue taken from the movie will be in bold.**

**Summary: What if Manny and Sid missed the humans at Glacier Pass? This is my re-write of the reunion scene in**_** Ice Age**_** and of **_**Ice Age 2: The Meltdown**_** if Roshan/Pinky had still been with the herd.**

**A/N: I am going to call the baby Pinky because Manny, Diego and Sid didn't know his real name and by the time Roshan has learnt to speak he's probably forgotten. That dealt with on with the story!**

Prologue: Reunion

Manny, who is carrying Pinky, and Sid walk through Half Peak having just left Diego after his fight with Soto.

The scene changes and Glacier Pass comes into view. Runar is walking behind the rest of his tribe grieving the loss of his wife and son. He stops and turns around but the entrance to the pass is empty. This seems to be when Runar accepts that his son is dead. He walks to a small mound of snow and gently places the tie that had tied his son's blankets on to the snow. Runar sighs in sadness and stands to return to the group. He walks slowly away from Glacier Pass and out of sight.

With Pinky's 'grave' in the foreground, Manny appears with Sid walking beside him and Pinky riding on Manny's shoulders. The two animals stop when they reach the 'grave'.

'We've missed them,' realises Sid.

Manny doesn't reply but walks to the other side of Glacier Pass.

'I can't see them anywhere, they must have left hours ago,' said Manny.

He turns round and goes back over to Sid, using his trunk to put Pinky on the ground.

'There's no way we can find them now. Neither of us are trackers and even Diego the uber-tracker said it would be impossible once the humans got through here,' continues Manny.

Both animals are silent for a moment as they remember their fallen friend.

'What are we going to do, Manny?' asks Sid.

At that moment Pinky stumbles and Manny automatically steadies Pinky with his trunk. Pinky looks at Manny with such a look of complete trust and love that Manny feels his heart melt. In a moment of what Manny is sure is complete madness he answers Sid's question.

'We're going to bring him up. Pinky will be our son.'

'You hear that Pinky, I'm your new Daddy,' gushes Sid.

Manny just rolls his eyes as he picks Pinky up and settles him back on his shoulders. Suddenly, a voice behind them makes the three turn. Diego limps into view with a smile on his face.

'Poor kid,' teases Diego.

'**Diego? You're OK!'** cheers Sid as he runs over to Diego.

'**Nine lives, baby,'** he says.

'**Yay! You're OK.'** Sid continues to cheer as he tackles Diego in a hug and rubs the top of his head hard, **'You're OK.'**

'**Argh!'** gasps Diego as Sid punches him.

'**I could kiss ya.'** Declares Sid before doing just that, ignoring Diego's attempts to get away.

'**Yuck, yuck.'** As soon as Sid realises what he is doing he starts to spit and wipe his tongue in an attempt to get rid of Diego's taste.

'**Welcome back, partner. Wanna lift?'** Manny offers while ignoring their friend's antics, 'Sid can carry Pinky.'

'**No thanks,'** replies Diego, **'I gotta save whatever dignity I've got left.'**

Sid is about to reply when the sound of crying pierces the air. Immediately Manny puts Pinky on the ground so the three new fathers can work together to calm their baby down. Pinky instantly toddles over to Diego and clutches at Diego's leg in a vice-like grip. At once Pinky's cries die down.

'Hey kid, it's good to see you too,' said Diego a little awkwardly.

Manny attempts to pick Pinky up again but Pinky won't have it. Immediately he starts to cry again.

'I think someone's glad to see you,' Sid says to Diego.

'This is hopeless. How are we going to head south if Pinky refuses to be carried,' said Manny.

'I could carry him,' offers Diego, 'he can still hold on to me and we can migrate. Who cares if there's not much dignity in a sabre-toothed tiger giving a human baby a pony-ride?'

'**You're hanging out with us. Dignity's got nothing to do with it.'** Sid points out before adding to Manny, **'I'll take that lift.'**

'**Yeah, climb aboard.'** Manny answers.

He picks Pinky up and places him carefully on to Diego's shoulders. Of course as soon as Pinky feels himself being picked up he starts to cry again. Until that is, he realises its Diego's back he is now sitting on. Not Manny's back or Sid's arms. As soon as Pinky realises this he starts to coo happily.

'**Pick me up, buddy.'** Sid instructs Manny.

Manny happily assists Sid up on to his back, happy to be part of a happy, if not slightly strange herd again.

'**Yee-ha, mush!'** Sid directs before he notices Manny's annoyed look and hastily adds, **'Or … not mush. Either way.'**

Manny and Diego shake their heads fondly at Sid's performance. Before heading out of Glacier Pass.

'**This is gonna be the best migration ever.'** Sid declares, **'I'll show you my favourite watering holes. I turn brown when the fungus on my fur dries.** I bet you'll love seeing that won't you Pinky?'

Pinky merely coos softly and buries his little hands further into Diego's warm fur.

'**Attractive!'** Manny responds before adding to Diego, 'he's going to be a bad role model. I can tell already.'

Diego just snorts softly, revelling in the feeling of the light weight on his shoulder blades, wondering how he could ever have thought of trying to kill this little boy and marvelling at the trust and love that Pinky clearly feels for him.

'**This whole Ice age thing is getting old.' **Announces Sid**, 'you know what I could go for? Global warming.'**

'**Keep dreamin'.' **Diego replies.

'**No, really … '**Sid insists, 'and I could teach Pinky how to swim then.'

'Now there's a nightmare,' interjects Manny.

'Definitely.' Diego agrees. A chill running down his spine at the thought of this precious child anywhere near _water_. Not that he needs to worry, Diego reminds himself. Like this ice would ever _melt_.

**A/N: So what did you think? Did you enjoy it? (I hope you did). Were the parts I added in character? What's it like in present tense? Would it be better in the past tense? What about the format? Do you like it in a story format or would a script format be better? Please let me know how you feel! Reviews are appreciated and constructive criticism is welcomed. Please don't leave flames though, flames make me feel depressed and in a bad mood where I don't want to do any writing. Hopefully the first scene of Ice Age 2 will be up soon.**


	2. What a Good Game

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Ice Age**_**. **_**Ice Age**_** is owned by **_**Twentieth Century Fox**_**.**__**All dialogue and stage directions taken from the film will be in bold.**

**Summary: What if Manny and Sid missed the humans at Glacier Pass? This is my re-write of the reunion scene in Ice Age and of Ice Age 2: The Meltdown if Roshan/Pinky had still been with the herd.**

**A/N: Thank you to Shiego627, Marlen, Buckrocks andBuckFan1 for reviewing. Your reviews are very much appreciated!**

What a Good Game

The landscape is full of cliffs made of ice. We navigate through them until we come to Scrat. Scrat is attempting to climb up one of these treacherous cliffs. He moves tentatively across the bottom of an overhang, grunting with effort, only his teeth buried in the ice prevent him from falling. Suddenly Scrat falls.

'**Aagh!'** Scrat screams, his tongue flailing out of his mouth.

Miraculously, Scrat's tongue hits the ice and sticks. A light bulb seems to go on inside Scrat's head and he starts to swing while grunting, back and forth, back and forth, back and forth, until he is able to cling to the overhang with his claws. His tongue is well and truly stuck however and Scrat pulls in an attempt to free himself. After a few tries, his tongue is free! The force he was using however sends the poor Scrat in an amazing spiral where the top half of his body lands on top of the overhang. To his horror however, Scrat starts to slip backwards to the edge of the overhang and the deadly drop. Just in time, Scrat digs his teeth into the ice. It is a moment before Scrat realises that he isn't falling. He opens his eyes and his eyes light up with joy. Only a few feet away lays Scrat's beloved acorn. He easily scampers up the vertical cliff face to the acorn.

'**Oh.'** Scrat gasps in delight, clasping his hands together.

He attempts to pull the acorn out of the ice. The acorn however remains stuck. Scrat glowers at the acorn before giving it an even harder tug. He pants briefly before giving it another go. This time Scrat is successful. He embraces and strokes the acorn until the sound of gurgling water reaches his ears. Scrat looks rather worried as a jet of water shoots out from the hole left by the acorn.

'**Uh-oh.'** Mutters Scrat before plunging his hand into the hole.

This attempt to stop the water turns out to be unsuccessful. Unsuccessful because the water now spurts out from the cliff a little above the original hole. To conquer this Scrat takes the stalk of his acorn into his mouth and uses a finger from his now free hand to plug the water. This however, causes the water to squirt from lower down the cliff. By stretching, Scrat finds that he is just about able to plug the whole with one of his toes. Then, disaster! Scrat drops his acorn! Before it falls all the way down the cliff he is able to grab it with his free foot. Until that is more water comes from the cliff. Too Scrat's left this time. Scrat gives his acorn an uneasy look before tossing it into the air and catching it with his head. The acorn wobbles a bit but stays. This means Scrat is then able to plug the hole with his remaining limb. As if being stuck in his current position wasn't bad enough, more water squirts from the cliff, right into the sabre-toothed squirrel's eye. Scrat decides on the only course of action left to him. He plunges his snout into the hole. This does not seem to work however as Scrat's body starts to swell with water causing first one foot and then the other out of the holes. Water starts streaming out of them again before the same happens with his hands and finally his snout.

Scrat screams as he goes flying backwards, spiralling around like a balloon someone has blown up and let go of. As if this trial wasn't bad enough, Scrat has now also lost his acorn. When all the water has gone, Scrat looks down and then back before falling, through the cloud layer and back to the Earth's surface. Screaming as he goes.

Scrat falls through a shelf of ice creating a hole in the shape of his body, cracks leading away from it. He then bounces from some more ice below that. Eventually, he comes to a stop. The ice beneath him cracks and Scrat groans. He stands up looking rather groggy before shaking his head which fully wakes him up. He starts looking worried as a **'Whoo!'** reaches him, sounding quite close. A shovelmouth is sliding down the ice and barrels into Scrat, taking him along for the ride. The two ride along the ice. The shovelmouth with a huge grin on his face and Scrat looking absolutely terrified. Finally they go through a tunnel before catapulting into the air.

There is a huge cliff with a waterfall; birds fly past as more of the scene appears. There are a variety of animals at what appears to be a water park. Some of the animals are standing around talking; others are queuing up for the rides while some are swimming.

'**Oy, this global warming is killing me.'** a start moans.

'**This is too hot, the Ice Age was too cold. What would it take to make you happy?' **his wife moans back.

Suddenly, the shelf she was lying on falls off and into the water with a splash.

'**This I like.' **he smiles.

Elsewhere in the park a reindeer jumps on to the top of one of the water slides.

'**Whoo hoo!' **he calls out. He joins the animals that went down just before him in a whirlpool at the bottom.

'**Whoa!' **he says as he starts spinning faster before sliding into the water below. The beaver that followed him lands on his antlers.

'**Agh!' **the beaver cries out.

A short distance away some diving birds, waddle along and slide down a slide together head first into the water. They swim agilely along and come across a school of piranhas. A start then appears and swims back to the surface.

Some more animals are coming down another slide, cheering **'Whoo!' **and** 'Yeah!' **as they go, until a freaky mammal gets stuck at the bottom. **'Oof!' **it says.

A diatryma comes down and slides into him. The same happening with the start that comes down next. A gazelle, shovelmouth and the beaver that follow them down also get stuck until the force of a musk ox hitting the queue makes the freaky mammal unstuck.

The diving birds leap out of the water and back on to the ice. The freaky mammal barrels into them as he zooms by thanks to the musk ox calling out **'Whoa!'**

A child glyptodont is at the top of one of the slides, **'Oooh!' **he calls out as he goes zooming down and landing in the pool at the bottom.

An aardvark is chasing his start friend around the pool. **'Oh, no, you won't catch me!'** The start calls out.

A young beaver is proudly building a dam. He pats it with his tail and a smile on his face until the start and aardvark come running through and it gets trampled on. The beaver sits down and starts to wail, tears pouring from his eyes.

Sid then appears, blowing through a shell. **'No running, James. Camp rules.' **Sid reminds James.

'**Hm.' **a female sloth says, admiring the way Sid's body appears muscular through the ice he is standing behind, **'Oh.'**

'**Make me, sloth!' **calls back James the aardvark.

'**Make me,**_** Sir**_**!' **corrects Sid before appearing from behind the ice and adds to the female sloth, **'it's all about respect.'**

'**Eww!'** she says in reply, getting up and leaving as she changes her mind about Sid when she sees how he actually looks.

'**Water ball!' **James yells as the start throws him into the water.

'**Sammy, you just ate! Wait an hour.' **Sid attempts to discipline, **'Hector, no, no, no, you can't pee-pee there. Ok, there is fine. Ashley, stop picking your …'**

Sid is cut off as a vine closes around his ankle and he finds himself dangling upside down in mid-air.

'**Piñata!' **calls out a start, part of the group that is now surrounding Sid.

'**Stop! You're supposed to wear blindfolds.' **Sid reminds them.

A beaver holding a stick just shrugs. **'Ok.' **he says and covers his eyes with his free hand before he hits Sid's head while peeking through his fingers.

'**Hey, it's my turn to hit the sloth.'** Argues James, inadvertently hitting Sid as he attempt to snatch the stick from the beaver.

'**Mine!'** the beaver argues back, snatching the stick back, Sid's head again getting in the way.

'**Mine!'**

'**Mine!'**

The beaver is the one who wins and hits Sid so hard that the vine holding him snaps and he falls to the ground. The kids cheer and run over to him.

'**Hey, you didn't have any candy in you.' **The beaver states disappointedly.

'**Let's bury him.' **A shovelmouth suggests.

'**Yeah!'** the others agree excitedly.

The beaver throws Sid into a hole and jumps on his head.

'**Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!' **Sid groans in time with each jump, his head getting lower and lower into the ground.

'**Hey, whoa. Who said you kids could torture the sloth?'** Manny says coming into view, Diego beside him, 'and what have you done with Pinky, Sid?'

'**Manny, don't squash their creativity.'** Diego disagrees, 'but yeah, where is Pinky?'

'**Hey, Manny, Diego, my bad mammals-jammals.** Pinky's over there practising his swimming,' Sid informs them, gesturing with his head, **'wanna give a sloth a hand?'**

They look over and sure enough, there's Pinky doing the doggy-paddle, completely oblivious to everything else going on around him.

'Pinky get over here,' yells Diego, his fear of water heightened as he sees the little boy almost completely submerged in water.

Diego's voice cuts through Pinky's concentration and he looks over with a huge smile on his face.

'Manny, D'ego!' Pinky calls out happily, at four years old, still not quite able to pronounce Diego's name properly.

He swims to the edge of the pool and climbs out before running over to hug Manny and Diego. At the same time Manny wraps his trunk around Sid's neck and pulls him out the ground.

'Did you see my swimming?' Pinky questions them eagerly, 'Sid's been teaching me!'

'Yeah, we saw alright,' growled Diego sending a warning glare at Sid.

'What?' Sid questions, noticing Diego's glare.

'How irresponsible could you be Sid?' Diego growls, 'leaving Pinky alone like that in the water. Anything could have happened! He could have drowned!'

'He wouldn't have drowned I taught him to swim,' argues Sid, 'it's a vital life skill.'

'Exactly, you _taught_ him to swim. Humans aren't naturally swimmers but you left him anyway.' Diego counters.

Sid opens his mouth to continue but Manny interrupts, partly out of annoyance and partly because of the saddened look on Pinky's face. 'Alright you two break it up,' and then adds to Pinky, 'well done Junior, your swimming's really good.'

'I've been working at it weally hard. I thought you'd be pweased.' Pinky says as he gazes beseechingly up at Diego, his r's and l's suffering as they often do, particularly when he's upset.

'Um, right, yeah, you've been working really hard, it shows. Well done Pinky,' responds Diego awkwardly. Not mentioning anything about being pleased. Then again how can he? Diego doesn't want to lie to Pinky or to upset him but there is no way he is even the slightest bit pleased that Pinky has been near something as dangerous as water. This does seem to placate Pinky though and he gives Diego another hug.

'After all,' Sid says, 'what was I supposed to do? Let Pinky be jealous because I wouldn't let him join in with the other kids? I mean **look, I opened my camp. "Campo del Sid." It means Camp of Sid.'**

'**Congratulations. You're now an idiot in two languages.'** Diego tells him.

'Don't be mean D'ego, Camp-o de-el Sid is fun,' scolds Pinky, hesitating slightly over the unfamiliar words.

'Yeah,' Sid agrees petulantly, 'don't be mean.'

'And now you're showing how immature you are and so not capable of running a camp,' Manny says.

'**Shh. Not in front of the k-i-d-z. These little guys love me. Right, Billy?' **replies Sid.

Billy responds by making the other kids laugh. **'Don't make me eat you.' **Billy the Glyptodon says.

'**Ah, they kid. That's why they're called kids.'** Sid says.

'I love you Sid,' pipes up Pinky, ignoring the other kids who are tittering at his words.

'Thank you Pinky.' Sid tells him, looking at Manny and Diego as though Pinky's words had proved a point.

'**I told you, Sid. You're not qualified to run a camp.'** Manny reminds Sid of what they'd previously said.

'What does qua-quawified mean?' Pinky asks.

'Qualify means to meet certain conditions, usually in an exam. If you don't meet the conditions you're not allowed to do whatever job it is that you want to do. In this case, running a camp,' explains Manny.

Pinky nods. 'Oh,' his brow furrows as he absorbs this new information.

'**What do qualifications have to do with childcare?' **chuckles Sid, **'besides, these kids look up to me. I'm a role model to them.**

Unnoticed by Sid, the beaver has been running around his legs with a vine. When Sid finishes his little speech, James the aardvark and his beaver friend push Sid over.

'**I can see that.'** Says Diego as he Manny and Pinky look down at Sid.

'**You guys never think I can do anything, but I'm an equal member of this herd. I made this herd, so you need to start treating me with some respect.'** Sid informs them, getting up before jumping off, his legs still tied together.

'**Come on, Sid.'** Manny says.

'**Sid, we were just kidding.'** Diego attempts to explain.

Pinky stays silent. He knows that Sid is easily offended when Manny and Diego start teasing him but he always comes back, just the same as he was before. Besides he's been with Sid the last few days. He wants to spend some time with Manny and Diego now.

Sid ignores them all anyway.

'**Hey, let's play pin-the-tail-on-the-mammoth.' **The beaver suggests loudly.

'**Yeah!' **the other children agree.

Maybe he should have gone with Sid reflects Pinky as Manny and Diego call out **'Sid!'**

Sid is by himself, trying to untie his legs. **'I can do stuff.' **Decides Sid as he promptly falls over. **'Won't give me their stupid respect.' **he continues, pulling on the vine until it is off of his legs and dropping it. **'I'll show 'em.'**

**A/N: Here it is. Scene 1 of **_**Ice Age 2: The Meltdown**_**. Hopefully scene 2 will be up faster. This scene was over six minutes long whereas scene 2 is less than one minute. However, that does mean that the next chapter will be shorter.**

**A/N 2: Remember reviews are appreciated and constructive criticism is welcomed. Flames however put me in a mood where I don't want to write. So if you want to leave a review (it's up to you after all) leave a review but not a flame. I'll see you next chapter!**


	3. Storytime

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Ice Age**_**.**_** Ice Age**_** is owned by **_**Twentieth Century Fox**_**. All dialogue taken from the film will be in bold.**

**Summary: What if Manny and Sid missed the humans at Glacier Pass? This is my re-write of the reunion scene in Ice Age and of Ice Age 2: The Meltdown if Roshan/Pinky had still been with the herd.**

**A/N: Thank you to Shiego627 for reviewing. Your review is very much appreciated!**

Storytime

All the children are sitting around, Pinky among them, listening enraptured as Manny tells his story about the wild burro. They all have their mouths slightly open and the beaver has his finger up his nose, unmoving, as they all gaze up at Manny.

'**And so, in the end, the little burro reached his mommy. And they lived happily ever after.' **Manny finished.

'**Good job.' **Diego congratulates, lying on a rock next to Manny, as the kids cheer.

'**Question.' **The beaver says, his hand stretching up into the air, **'why does the burro go home? Why doesn't he stay with the rabbits?'**

Manny is reminded of where the idea for his story came from. He glances at Pinky remembering how he Sid and Diego had tried to return Pinky to his family. Neither Pinky nor Diego seems to have caught the parallel though.

Remembering his family Manny answers the question. **'Because… because he wanted to be with his family.'**

A small bird flies over and lands on Manny's tusk. **'He should go with the girl burro. That's a better love story.' **She informs him.

'Ok not completely parallel with Pinky, **'ok, well, when you tell your burro story, that's what he'll do.' **Manny tells the bird offering her his trunk. She flies on to it and he lowers the bird back to the ground, where she hops off.

'**Burro is a demeaning name. Technically, it's called a wild ass.'** An elk tells Manny.

'**Fine. The wild ass boy came home to his wild ass mother.' **Manny amends.

The kids laugh.

'**See, that's why I called it a burro.' **Manny says, getting annoyed.

Diego chuckles too and Manny glares at him causing Diego to look away guiltily.

'I think it's a good story,' says Pinky.

'**Could the burro have a grazing problem?' **A shovelmouth asks, **'then he'd be more relatable.'**

'**Boring.' **A start says.

'**It's not believable.'** A glyptodon scorns.

'**Do burros eat their young?' **asks the beaver.

'**It's not a good ending.' **Somebody else says.

'**Sometimes I throw up.' **A start informs them randomly.

'Evewyone thwows up sometimes,' Pinky tells her, confused.

'**They lived happily ever after. You can't get more satisfying than that.'** Manny tells them, feeling very annoyed now, **'one big, happy family. That's the way it's supposed to be.'**

'**Where's your big, happy family?' **the bird asks innocently.

Manny recoils slightly at that question. The pain from losing his wife and child still very much a part of his life.

'We're right here,' Pinky tells the bird, 'Manny, D'ego, Sid and me. We're one big, happy family.'

Seeing the look on Manny's face Diego decides that story time is now over and he jumps up.

'**Then the hungry tiger ate the pesky little kids.' **Diego says and leaps off of his rock.

Predictably all of the children except Pinky scream and run off, Pinky knowing Diego too well to think he means it. Pinky instead gets up and follows Manny and Diego.

'**You OK buddy?' **Diego asks, concerned.

'**Sure. Why not.'** Manny responds.

'**I thought…'** Diego attempts to explain.

'**Story time's over. The end!'** snaps Manny.

'What's wong Manny? Why you acting stwange?' Pinky says.

'I'm not,' denies Manny.

'Pinky,' Diego says, gesturing at Pinky to come over to him. When Pinky moves closer Diego continues, 'Manny used to have a wife and kid but they died. That bird's question brought back memories. We just need to cheer him up or distract him.'

'Or wemind him that we're his famiwy now?' Pinky queries Diego.

Pinky toddles over to Manny when Diego nods.

'Don't be sad Manny,' he says, 'I lost my famiwy too but we're a famiwy now. You, me, D'ego and Sid.'

**A/N: Like I said a lot shorter. The next scene is about three minutes long so it won't be up as quick as this chapter but it should be sooner than What a Good Game. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Remember, if you want to leave a review it is appreciated. Constructive criticism is welcomed but flames are not welcomed or appreciated. See you next chapter!**


End file.
